Rare Find
(Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1) (Crusaders of the Lost Mark) |cutie mark = |voice = Jayson Thiessen (English) Thiago Keplmair (Brazilian Portuguese) |headercolor = #AB8056 |headerfontcolor = #FDFDFD }} Rare Find is a male unicorn pony with a brown coat, white mane and tail, blue eyes, and a cutie mark of four green gems. He is unnamed in the show, but he is named in merchandise. He has a speaking role in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1.__TOC__ Development and design Rare Find shares his design, eye color, and cutie mark design with S04E22 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #3, shares his mane and tail style, eye color, and cutie mark with Emerald Green, shares his design with Comet Tail, Bright Bulb, and "Written Script", shares his eye color and normally mane and tail style with S05E01 Unnamed Pegasus Stallion #1, shares his mane and tail style with "Silver Script", "Stormfeather", "Chocolate Haze", and "Klein", shares his tail style with Noteworthy, Goldengrape, Coco Crusoe, Red Delicious, Rainbow Swoop, Prism Glider, Felix, Cerulean Skies, Apple Cinnamon, Whitewash, "Welch", S04E06 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, "Sterling Silver", S04E08 Unnamed Earth Stallion #13, "Baritone", S04E24 Unnamed Earth Stallion #8, S04E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #11, Rainbow Blaze, S04E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #8, S04E08 Unnamed Earth Stallion #8, "Cherry Strudel", "Blue Bonnet", "Cloudy Haze", and sometimes "Thorn", shares his coat and mane colors with "Brass Blare", and shares his cutie mark with "Sunstone". In mid-July 2012, more than a year earlier than the release of Enterplay's collectible card game cards naming Rare Find, "Background Pony #F483" commented on fanart of the character online "I came up with a name for this one – Rare Find." Depiction in the series In season two, Rare Find appears as multiple of the hat-wearing spectators at the Wonderbolts Derby in Sweet and Elite, listening to Applejack's speech outside the Ponyville town hall in The Last Roundup, at Sweet Apple Acres sometimes talking to Daisy in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, during the Smile Song in A Friend in Deed, scared away by Cerberus in It's About Time, and in the audience of the interrupted wedding ceremony in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. .]] In season three, Rare Find appears as multiple crowd members at the Summer Harvest Parade in One Bad Apple, with a suitcase at the Crystal Empire train station in Just for Sidekicks, and at Sugarcube Corner during the song What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me in Magical Mystery Cure. In season four, Rare Find appears watching the Summer Sun Celebration in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2, during the songs The Super Duper Party Pony and The Goof Off in Pinkie Pride, as an audience member both at the Cutie Mark Crusaders' play and at Sweetie Belle's dreamt award-giving in For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, during the song Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic at Flim and Flam's tent in Leap of Faith, at the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange in Trade Ya!, as an Equestria Games participator in Equestria Games, with a speaking role levitating a bucket of oranges then getting his magic stolen by Lord Tirek at a Canterlot alley Archived locally. in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, and at Manehattan in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 and its recap at the beginning of Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. In season five, Rare Find helps prepare Ponyville for winter in Tanks for the Memories, watches the Appleloosa Rodeo in Appleoosa's Most Wanted, attends the Grand Equestria Pony Summit in Princess Spike, and appears at Canterlot Carousel's grand opening in Canterlot Boutique. Appearances Times are approximate. Merchandise In Enterplay's collectible card game, Rare Find is named on his own cards α #59 R and α #ƒ23, which list the quote "Never tell me the odds." In the game's expansion set Absolute Discord, he is shown on card #179 U, Friend or Foe? Quotes Gallery See also * References pt:Rare Find ru:Рэйр Файнд Category:Background characters